


Cuddling

by sheltie1987



Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Multi, Ship Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: My very first AKB48 story, ever.Maeda Atsuko likes to cuddle, and has many to pick from. What happens three new girls join the fray?





	Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> My very first story AKB48 story, ever. I plan doing these though in a sporadic fashion. I will not hit many of the new members since there's so many and it's hard to keep track of them since there's so many members. Plus none of them have really captured my attention like the early gens. Most of these stories will have Maeda Atsuko in them in some shape or form since she's my top girl.
> 
> I'm by no means any kind of expert or anything on the group and using only what I've gathered and made some assumptions as well as added my own creative spin on these real life people. So please be kind. This is only a work of fiction.

**Cuddling**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own AKB48 at all_

 

 

 

 

 

“Mmmmm Acchan” Minegishi ‘Miichan’ Minami cooed as she hugged her best friend tightly.

Maeda Atsuko looked down at Minami and smiled. She was used to Minami’s clingy nature. She was hugging Miichan back snuggling into her friend. She loved nuzzling Miichan’s soft cheeks. She always had the urge to nibble on them to find out soft they really were.

“Mou, let go of her Miichan, I want to hug Acchan now” Kojima Haruna whined.

“No, my Acchan, get your own” Miichan said stubbornly as she re-affirmed her grip on Atsuko.

“Miichan~” Haruna cried.

Atsuko not wanting her two friends fight turned to Miichan and pecked the girl on the cheek.

“Let NyanNyan have a turn and I’ll sleepover at your place tonight” she compromised.

“Really?” Miichan asked excitedly.

Atsuko nodded.

Miichan squealed with happiness giving one last loving squeeze before releasing Atsuko. She was already planning on what the two would do together. This gave Haruna her opening and she didn’t waste a moment latching herself onto Atsuko.

“Mmmm Acchan” Haruna cooed as she nuzzled her cheek against Atsuko’s.

“Nya~” Atsuko cooed as she hugged the taller girl back.

/Scene Break/

“It’s not fair” Sashihara Rino pouted.

She was sitting with her friends watching Atsuko get all the attention.

“Hm, what’s not fair?” Takajo Aki asked looking up from a book she was reading.

“Maeda senpai, I want to be held by her” Rino pouted.

“You’ve had chances, but whenever she gets near you end up going all gaga and faint” Kitahara Rie said as she was writing something in a notebook.

Rino pouted.

“Still, I want some attention from Maeda senpai” she said.

“Why would you want hers when there’s Takahashi senpai?” Kuramochi Asuka asked.

“Because it’s Maeda senpai, duh. She’s the Queen of this school, Mocchi. And what’s with you and your obsession with Takahashi senpai. Whenever you get near her Maeda senpai appears and gives you the death eyes” Rino said.

“But she’s so scrumptious” Asuka said as she licked her lips.

“There’s something wrong with you Mocchi and it has got nothing to do with your ear fetish” Aki said.

“Aww, another girl?!” Rino whined as she saw Atsuko get released by Haruna for another girl to take Haruna’s place.

“Maeda senpai is very selective in her cuddly buddies Sasshi, you know that” Rie said.

“I know, I know” Rino moped. “But who is this new girl?”

Rie, Aki and Asuka shrugged. They had no clue.

“That would be Yamamoto Sayaka, she’s in the NMB class. If you want an in, I can give you one?”

The group of friends jumped and turned to see Shinoda Mariko standing there.

“M-M-M-Mariko-sama” Rie stuttered.

The others followed suit in greeting though without the stutter, but still in awe.

“Please, just call me Mariko senpai like usual” Mariko said.

The girls nodded slowly at this though they’d never obey it.

“Now back to the topic at hand” Mariko said turning her eyes to Rino, “you want to be a cuddle partner to Acchan.”

Rino nodded hesitantly.

Mariko was known to be the gatekeeper of Atsuko. She protected the girl like she was her own sister. No one made a rude comment about Atsuko without Mariko hearing it and taking action. And Mariko would hear of it. It was like she had eyes and ears everywhere in the school. Nothing escaped her. And when Mariko got a hold of you don’t expect any leniency. There were rumors that Mariko used to be a yankee or something, but no confirmation.

“Hm, Sashihara Rino, Takajo Aki, Kitahara Rie, and Kuramochi Asuka, all three of you are in the AKB class” Mariko said.

The girls nodded their heads trembling.

Mariko stared at them for what felt like an eternity and it made the girls want to flee, but they were locked in Mariko’s gazes and knew there was no escape.

“You will all go through a trial period to see if Acchan will accept you. If she doesn’t then that’s it. You will not initiate contact with Acchan unless she does it first. You will refer to her as Maeda senpai unless she tells you otherwise. You will share Acchan equally with others, there will be no jealousy, got me?” Mariko said as she laid down the law.

“Yes Mariko-sama” the girls chorused.

“It’s Mariko senpai” Mariko sighed.

“You’re never going to get rid of that title Mari-chan.”

Mariko turned to see Oshima Mai smiling.

“Mai-Mai” Mariko greeted warmly.

“So these are the new girls” Mai said as she eyed them.

“Possible new ones, they’ll be on a trial period” Mariko said.

Mai nodded as she eyed the girls one by one then smiled at them.

“I see, well, good luck girls” she said then left.

“Yes, good luck to you all” Mariko said leaving.

The four girls now wondering what the heck they had just gotten into.

/Scene Break/

Rie let out a yawn as she settled in the library. She needed to get some work done. Unlike her friends Rie liked to do homework and stuff. She was at the top of her class and was proud of it.

“So you must be Kitarie?”

Rie jumped and turned to see Atsuko right behind her smiling. A part of her mind was wondering how Atsuko knew her nickname since she was sure the Queen of the school didn’t know it.

“Um, uh, yes, um, hi Maeda senpai” she stumbled out.

“Oh, you’re so cute” Atsuko cooed as she slid into a chair next to Rie and scooted it close to her.

Rie was baffled and was not sure what to do. Atsuko wasted no time and wrapped her arms around Rie and snuggled into her.

“I haven’t had a good snuggle today and I need one” Atsuko murmured.

“Um, why?” Rie asked nervously.

“Takamina’s busy with school council and she’s usually my first snuggle of the day” Atsuko pouted.

“I, uh, see” Rie said.

“You can hold me too Kitarie” Atsuko giggled.

“Um, right” Rie said as she hesitantly wrapped her arms around Atsuko.

“Mmmm, yes, this is nice. You feel so good, and smell good too” Atsuko said sniffing her, “you had waffles for breakfast with a lot of maple syrup, didn’t you?”

“Huh, how’d you know?” Rie asked shocked.

“The nose knows” Atsuko said cutely.

Rie blinked. She had heard that Atsuko was a big foodie. The girl loved food almost as much as she loved snuggling.

“So tell me Kitarie, what’s your favorite food?” Atsuko asked as she continued her snuggle.

This started a great conversation since Rie also liked food. They talked and talked until the bell rang and they had to part. Rie felt good. She didn't think she would, but Atsuko just had this way about her to calm you, make you feel at ease. Open up. She had to tell her friends of one of the greatest experiences she’s ever had. She had totally forgot about the work that she wanted to do.

/Scene Break/

“I hate you” Rino pouted as she glared at Rie.

“Hey, it wasn’t something I planned. I went to the library to do some work and Maeda senpai just appeared. It happened all so quick” Rie said trying to calm her friend down.

“But you got to hold Maeda senpai” Rino whined.

“And talk to her too” Aki pointed out.

“Not helping Akicha” Rie muttered.

The group of friends were having lunch at their usual spot.

“Really, it just happened. I’m still in a bit of shock what happened” Rie said trying to get Rino to see reason.

Rino just turned her head away from her oldest friend, jealous.

Rie sighed and went back to her bento. She knew it was best to let Rino stew for a while then Rino would be back wanting details. She knew her friend all too well.

“YAHOO!”

This shout made the four girls look up to see Oshima Yuko jumping about happily.

“Looks like Oshima senpai is back” Aki commented.

“It does, and extremely happy too” Asuka said.

They watched as Yuko tried to hug Haruna, but being blocked by Minami who was being used as a shield by Haruna.

“Leave me alone Yuko” Haruna cried.

“But NyanNyan, skinship, it’s been a week since we’ve had skinship. I need to recharge my NyanNyan levels” Yuko whined as she kept trying to get by the Minami shield.

“Why am I always in this!” Minami cried.

The others in the group just watched the scene. It was a common occurrence.

“Yuko, knock it off, you’re causing a scene” Akimoto Sayaka said firmly.

“Not til I get my skinship” Yuko said stubbornly.

Atsuko said nothing as she put her bento box down and walked over and pulled Yuko into a deep hug. She then whispered something to Yuko then pulled away. Yuko’s cheeks were flushed and a thin line of blood was trickling from her nose. A perverted chuckle then began to emit from her throat.

“Acchan, so dirty” she commented.

Atsuko just flashed Yuko an innocent smile then went back to her bento to eat.

“Acchan, what did you say?” Minami asked as she eyed her friend.

“Heh-heh-heh, oh what didn’t she say” Yuko chuckled.

“ACCHAN!” Minami exclaimed.

Atsuko looked at Minami with a sweet angelic look.

“Yes, Takamina?” she asked.

Minami’s mouth opened and closed several times as her mind tried to boot up.

Atsuko grinned as she finished her bento box then she walked over to Minami and pulled the girl into a hug and began to whisper into Minami’s ear. Minami’s face went flush as she began to stutter.

“A-a-a-a-a-a-a-Acchan” Minami faltered.

“Mmmm Takamina” Atsuko purred.

Minami just stood there frozen as Atsuko cuddled her, almost molesting her.

“Heh, heh, heh” Yuko chuckled as she watched.

“Oshima senpai always causes a scene” Aki commented.

“She does, and it seems only Maeda senpai can control her” Rie said.

“She is” Asuka said nodding her head.

The group just watched the goings on with the senpai.

“So?” Rino asked prodding Rie, “what’s it like?”

Rie rolled her eyes.

/Scene Break/

**_A Few Days Later_ **

Aki sighed as she was headed to get something to eat. She was so hungry and she didn’t have anything at home to eat. She was looking at the menu when she heard as loud and low growl. Her head perked up and looked around. She then spotted Atsuko who looked miserable. Aki wanted to call out to her, but remembered the conditions Mariko-sama had laid down so kept quiet.

“Oh, so hungry” Atsuko grumbled then her eyes met Aki and she wandered over. “Will you feed me?” she asked in a pitiful voice.

“Yes, Maeda senpai” Aki responded.

“YAY!” Atsuko cheered.

Aki blinked as she saw pile of food Atsuko had ordered. She glanced at her wallet and hoped she had enough to pay for this. Atsuko though was happily eating.

“I’ll pay you back, I promise” Atsuko said.

“It’s alright senpai” Aki said.

“No, I’ll pay you back” Atsuko said shaking her head.

Aki just nodded not feeling the need to argue the issue any more.

“So you’re Akicha” Atsuko said.

“Um, yes” Aki said surprised that Atsuko knew her.

“Mmm” Atsuko murmured.

They ate in silence and thankfully Aki had enough money to cover the whole bill, but her wallet was much, much lighter. She was amazed at how much food Atsuko had eaten. She had heard of Atsuko enormous appetite, but had never seen it. She thought her friend Rie had an appetite, but Atsuko’s seemed to surpass it. She got up then felt her arm get looped by a grinning Atsuko.

“Since you paid for me why don’t we go and have some fun” Atsuko said smiling.

“Um, sure, senpai” Aki said as her head was spinning.

“Great, to the park!” Atsuko declared.

/Scene Break/

In the park the two found a bench to sit on and Atsuko began her cuddling. Aki wasn’t too sure what to do really. She gently held Atsuko in her arms as Atsuko snuggled and cuddled her. This was so odd to Aki. She wasn’t a big cuddler. She liked it, but it wasn’t high on her list.

“Mmm thanks for feeding me Akicha” Atsuko said.

“You’re welcome senpai” Aki said though she still wondered how Atsuko knew her let alone her nickname.

Atsuko looked up at Aki and smiled, “Mariko told me all about you and your friends.”

“Oh, she did” Aki said feeling slightly nervous.

“Uh-huh” Atsuko said nodding cutely.

“Um, what did she say exactly?” Aki asked curiously.

“Hmmm” Atsuko hummed as she thought, “well she told me all about you and your friends really. I’m always up for more cuddle buddies. It’s nice to have a wide assortment.”

Aki didn’t really know what to say to this so remained silent.

The two stay there with Atsuko cuddling and them having some small talk. They then parted.

/Scene Break/

“It’s so not fair” Rino whined.

Rie and Aki rolled their eyes at their friend’s pouting.

“Like Kitarie, I hadn’t had any plans for this to happen. It just did” Aki said.

“Still unfair” Rino said with a huff as she folded her arms.

“You’re making too big a deal of this” Asuka said.

“I am not, I just want Maeda senpai’s attention” Rino said with puffed cheeks.

“Sasshi, if Maeda senpai will use you as a cuddle buddy she will” Rie said.

“But it hasn’t happened yet” Rino whined.

“And it will happen when it happens” Aki said.

“Oh you’re so cute, Lovetan!”

The friends turned to see Atsuko cuddling the girl known to be tsundere. What was shocking was that Oota Aika wasn’t even struggling and seemed to embrace it. Not her typical behavior.

“WHAT, NO FAIR!” Rino cried out.

“Huh, didn’t think Lovetan was one of Maeda senpai’s cuddle buddies” Aki said with some surprise.

“Mmm” Rie said nodding her head.

“And she’s not trying to pull away. Lovetan isn’t usually one to be affectionate” Asuka observed.

Rino was sulking quite heavily as she watched, which her friends ignored.

“You know, is it just me or is Lovetan enjoying it?” Aki commented.

“You must be insane. Lovetan is so tsundere she can write a book on it” Asuka said.

“No, I think Aki may be right. Look” Rie said.

As the three kept a close observation of Atsuko cuddling of Lovetan Rino was in her pouting corner.

/Scene Break/

“Hello Takamina~.”

Minami froze hearing her name as she began to break out in a cold sweat. Her head slowly turned praying it wasn’t who she was sure it was. But her hopes were dashed as standing there was Asuka.

“H-h-h-hello Asuka” she murmured as her body froze and mind was screaming to run, hide.

“My, you look good today” Asuka said almost purring.

Minami’s eyes darted for an escape, but found none. She was alone, oh why did she have to be alone of all times? And in a more secluded part of the school no less.

Asuka slowly strolled forward as Minami backed up til her back hit the wall. She cursed herself. Now she was truly trapped without an escape. Before she could’ve possibly made a run, but now she couldn’t. Asuka leaned in and since she was taller than Minami it made it worse since she was definitely crowding her. Minami wanted to shrink into a ball, but her body was now not listening to her. Asuka’s mouth got so close, close to her ears and Minami whimpered knowing what was going to come next. The licking, nibbling, sucking. But it never happened as Asuka was yanked back violently hitting the wall.

Minami blinked and saw an enraged Atsuko.

“Kuramochi, what have I told you” Atsuko said coldly.

Asuka though being taller than Atsuko shirked away.

“Answer me Kuramochi, now” Atsuko barked.

“N-n-n-n-never go n-n-n-near Minami” Asuka stuttered out.

“That’s correct, and what did you do wrong?” Atsuko asked sternly.

“I-I-I-I-I went n-n-n-n-near Minami” Asuka stammered.

“That is correct, and now you shall be punished” Atsuko said darkly.

Asuka let out a whimper as the dark shadow of Atsuko descend upon her.

Minami was quite relieved to be saved, but also was afraid for her stalker since she knew how Atsuko could be. She wanted to do something to help, but her legs gave out and she couldn’t speak.

/Scene Break/

“Where’s Mocchi?” Rie asked.

“Hm, oh, she got close to Takahashi senpai” Aki said.

“Oh boy” Rie murmured.

“Yeah, Maeda senpai’s dealing with her right now” Aki said.

“Lets hope she’ll live through it” Rie said.

“Speaking of, where’s Sasshi, I haven’t seen her yet?” Aki asked.

“Not sure, haven’t seen her” Rie said.

“I hope she isn’t causing any trouble” Aki said.

/Scene Break/

Rino was doing her darndest to get Atsuko to use her as a cuddle buddy. She was a girl on a mission.

“Um, what are you doing?”

Rino turned her head to see a young girl looking at her curiously.

“Nothing, you can go” Rino said.

“I would, but you’re in the HKT hall” the girl said.

Rino blinked then took a look around her surroundings and realized she was in the HKT section of the school. She had no clue how she even got there in the first place.

“Huh” she muttered.

“So, um, what are you doing here senpai?” the girl asked.

“Oh, uh, nothing” Rino said not wanting to say the real reason she was here.

“Okay” the girl said.

“So, what’s your name?” Rino asked.

“Oh, my name is Miyawaki, Miyawaki Sakura” the girl said bowing her head respectfully.

“Huh, Miyawaki” Rino said, “good to know.”

Sakura looked confused, but before she could ask about she felt a presence behind her. She spun around to see Atsuko there smiling.

“Miyawaki there you are” Atsuko said.

“M-m-m-m-m-m-Maeda senpai” Sakura stuttered out.

Rino’s jaw dropped at the sight of Atsuko. Internally she was pleading to the gods for this to be her lucky day.

“Oh, and Sashiko too” Atsuko said as she noticed Rino, “hm, a very interesting day I’m having.”

“Maeda senpai” Rino said bowing her head.

Atsuko eyed Rino and Sakura then nodded seeming to come up with some kind of decision. She took both of their hands, which surprised them immensely even though Rino had hoped something like this might happen. Sakura looked ready to pass out.

“Come with me, we need some alone time” Atsuko said grinning.

/Scene Break/

Rino and Sakura were in a place they had no idea existed on campus really. Atsuko had led them to this place after pulling them through several halls.

“Now that we’re alone I believe it’s time to have some fun. Fufufufufu” Atsuko said.

Sakura paled, a bit scared at what was going to happen while Rino was doing her best to remain conscious.

She wasn’t going to pass out, she wasn’t going to pass out, she wasn’t going to pass out. This was the constant mantra going on inside Rino’s head.

“Now who should be first, hmm?” Atsuko pondered as she tapped her chin then a grin appeared on her face. “Ah, I know. Both of you!”

She took Sakura in one hand and Rino in the other and cuddled them both taking turns between the two. Sakura was so shocked and surprised that she was as stiff as a board. Rino kept repeating her mantra in her head.

Atsuko didn’t seem to notice a thing as she continued her cuddle giving both girls little squeezes here and there. Testing out what parts of their bodies were the softest. Sakura let out a squeak as she felt Atsuko’s hand on her chest. Her cheeks flaring up a lovely red.

“Oh, sensitive there. Yummy” Atsuko giggled.

Sakura kept blushing up a storm unable to say anything intelligible.

Rino jumped a bit due to having ticklish ribs.

“And this one is quite the lively one” Atsuko commented.

This went on as Atsuko enjoyed touching, feeling the two with them wiggling, squirming and letting out small yelps, squeaks, whines and what not. The whole experience wasn’t totally comfortable, but neither girl would speak out against their treatment. Not only because it was Atsuko doing, but when it was all said and done with they both kind of wanted more.

/Scene Break/

“You what?” Rie asked blinking.

“I was molested by Maeda senpai and it was great!” Rino crowed.

“You know Sasshi, not many would be so happy about that” Aki observed.

“Or so eager to share too” Rie added in.

“But you guys don’t get it. Maeda senpai not only cuddled me, but fondled too. It was amazing” Rino said grinning happily.

Rie and Aki looked at each other. They knew their friend had a few screws loose, but didn't think it was this bad.

“Hey, where’s Mocchi?” Rino asked feeling quite giddy. “I want to tell her about the best time of my life.”

“She tried to get close to Takahashi senpai” Aki said.

“Oh, OH” Rino said with wide eyes.

“Yes, so she’s in whatever punishment Maeda senpai has set up for her” Rie said.

“She knew what would happen if she got near Takahashi senpai and yet she tried” Rino said with a sigh.

“Mmm, I wonder what Maeda senpai is making Mocchi do this time?” Rie asked.

“Who knows” Aki said.

/Scene Break/

Asuka was crying internally as she was dressed in a hot and sweat-inducing mascot style costume. She was forced into by Atsuko for violating one of Atsuko’s rules involving Minami. What was she doing? She was standing outside handing out flyers for a store. The store needed help and Atsuko volunteered her for it.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: okay, this felt a good place to end it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
